


A Long Day

by Hollerfield_Osterland



Series: Fluffy Hollerfield Oneshots [1]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Actor Tom Holland, Boys In Love, Cute Tom Holland, Dorks in Love, Filming Reshoots, Fluff, Gay Harrison Osterfield, Gay Tom Holland, Harrison Osterfield is Protective, Harrison Osterfield is the World's Best Boyfriend, HazxTom, Long Days, M/M, More Fluff, Pet Names, Protective Harrison Osterfield, Sleepy Tom Holland, Tom Holland Is Too Cute, TomxHaz, a lot of fluff, tom holland is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollerfield_Osterland/pseuds/Hollerfield_Osterland
Summary: Tom's had a long day, but he insists he's fine and can watch a movie, he doesn't last more than 20 seconds and it ends in cuddles, yet again.WARNING; Just letting you know, this is completely fictional, none of this is real. ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE AS WELL.
Relationships: Tom Holland/Harrison Osterfield
Series: Fluffy Hollerfield Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865941
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	A Long Day

Tom was tired. When I say tired I don’t mean tired like _*high pitch voice* “oooo it’s midnight I’ve been watching Tom Holland videos too long”_ I mean super tired like _“I’ve literally been working for 4 days straight with no sleep”_ This is how Tom felt. He was sitting practically half asleep watching the reshoots and nodding along. When really all he could think about what having a hot shower and then cuddling with Harrison, before falling into a deep sleep and possible not waking up for 24 hours. 

The reshooting was finally finished and Tom could leave! He was free! Since they were only filming reshoots he didn’t need to stay overnight in trailers but he still didn’t get to see Harrison often since he worked the whole day and then went home to sleep, but these last couple of days he hadn’t had much sleep and he was exhausted. Tom caught a cab to his flat and had to put really loud music into his AirPods to stay awake. He pulled his bag out of the trunk and managed to walk to the door before it was swung open and he was engulfed in a tight, but warm and extremely comforting hug. Tom dropped his bag and let his boyfriend wrap him in his arms completely. This was the reason Tom spent time away. This was the reason Tom worked so hard. This was the reason Tom smiled everyday. Harrison broke the hug and pressed a comforting kiss to Tom’s lips. 

“Missed you” Harrison mumbled into the kiss. 

“Missed you more” Tom said, giggling. Tom stumbled when Harrison let go of him and Haz caught him. 

“Y’right darling?” Harrison asked. 

“Tired” Tom mumbled placing his head on Harrison’s shoulder. Haz nodded and picked Tom up. 

“Shower?” Harrison asked. when Tom was tired, one word sentences seemed to work so he could understand. Tom nodded for the and Harrison picked him up bridal style and carried him to the bathroom. 

Many kisses later the two boys came out of the shower and Haz helped Tom change into more comfortable clothes. At this point Tom could barely keep his eyes open, but a hot shower did help to make him feel slightly less tired. The two of them changed into joggers and each others hoodies before Haz spoke. 

“There’s some butter chicken left from dinner I’ll heat it up and then we can go to bed. Yea?” Haz asked.  
Tom nodded for the umpteenth time and smiled as Harrison picked up and placed Tom on the kitchen counter. Tom sat there waiting for Harrison to put the food onto the stove.  
Once it was, Harrison stood over the bench presses kisses on Tom’s lips. It was a silly game of theirs, Tom would sit on the counter and Harrison would lean over him and try to steal kisses. Usually Tom would duck to the side as well so Harrison would have to chase Tom’s lips, but today Tom was too tired. 

“You really are tired” Haz mumbled when Tom didn’t dodge the next kiss, but instead sat there kissing Haz back. 

The food heated up and Tom had just enough energy to shove the food into his mouth and digest it all. Of course Harrison insisted on feeding him, because Harrison was a complete sap, I don’t see Tom complaining though. When Tom was finished, Harrison took the bowl before it could drop from Tom’s hands and put it in the dishwasher.

“Bed time darling” Harrison chimed in a sing-song voice. 

“It’s Friday” Tom mumbled. 

“Yea, I know, what’s wrong are you becoming delirious now?” Harrison asked worriedly. 

“No no, it’s movie night” Tom replied chuckling lightly. 

“Sweetheart, as much as I’d love to watch a movie, have you seen the state of yourself.” Harrison replied. 

“But that’s not fair on you” Tom said back. 

“No no it’s ok, your sleep if more important” Harrison reassured. 

“Come on Hazzzzzz, it’s not a big deal and I don’t want to ruin your Friday night” Tom pleaded. 

“Babe, you won’t last a minute” Harrison teased. 

Tom put on his pouty/grumpy face which looked like he was about to cry, although he was 24 and 24 year olds don’t cry about being told they can’t watch a movie by their boyfriends. 

“Finnnneeeee” Harrison gave in anyway, he couldn’t resist those chocolate puppy eyes. 

Tom smiled and flopped down on the sofa. Harrison following close behind. He set a stopwatch on his phone to prove to Tom he wouldn’t last a minute, because he loved teasing Tom about him being sleepy. 

Harrison turned on the TV and surfed through the movies. Eventually he settled on Beauty and the Beast, live action because Tom hadn’t seen it in a while, like Tom was going to stay awake anyway. Haz pressed play on the TV and on his timer.  
DAMN Tom didn’t even last 20 seconds in. Harrison sighed. Moving Tom gently so he didn’t wake him so that Tom’s head was in Harrison’s lap. Harrison ran his hand through Tom’s hair without even thinking about it. Tom’s hair was soft and Tom almost purred in his sleep while Haz gently massaged his scalp. 

Harrison stayed in the exact same place the whole time. Harrison treated Tom like a puppy, if you move they wake. Tom was far too tired to wake anyway but Harrison was still cautious. Harrison looked down and smiled at his boyfriend sleeping peacefully. Harrison couldn’t help but wonder how lucky he got to have such a kind, caring adorable boyfriend like Tom. The movie ended and Harrison lay in the dim light of the lamp in the corner of the room. He was reading, and had braved moving so he could lie next to Tom and spoon him while he was reading. Harrison was struck when the door opened. 

“I’m home!!!!!” Harry shouted at the top of his lungs, like the inconsiderate little dork that he was. Tom stirred in his sleep when Harry shouted, and Haz shot up. 

Harrison made sure he was out of Tom’s way before grabbing Harry. 

“Wtf man! Can’t you see _your_ brother, who’s been working _his_ ass off, is asleep” Harrison whispered. 

Harry gulped, “sorry.” Harry just stood there. Before slamming the door shut. 

“Are you crazy!!??” Harrison yell-whispered at Harry. 

“Go now! No, actually you know what, I’ll go!” 

Haz moved sat back down and gently picked Tom up. 

He took him back to their room while Harry who’d obviously had a few to drink, giggled in the lounge. 

Haz was about to lay Tom down when he whispered. 

“You didn’t need to go off at Harry babe” 

“No darling, that was very inconsiderate of him, you’re always considerate of him when he’s tired so he should be of you” 

Tom smiled, “come cuddle” Tom whispered. 

“Of course sweetheart” Haz replied getting into bed next to Tom. 

Harrison moved closer to Tom, and Tom tucked his head into Haz’s chest. Harrison’s hand moved to his hair and his other arm wrapped around Tom. 

“By the way you hardly lasted 20 seconds into the movie” Harrison teased. 

“Tom Holland has officially turned off, please leave a message after the tone….. beep” Tom replied, imitating a robot like voice. 

“Hi Tommo, get a good night sleep, good night, I love you a lot, lotsa love your babe” Harrison replied, moving a few strands of curls out of his way. 

“Aww Love you too, it’s so nice to come home to civilised Harrison after a long day” and after that Tom and Haz were out, asleep.


End file.
